What he didn't know
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Post série. Kurama ayant refusé de donner sa pierre à Yukina, Hiei se trouve obligé de retourner dans le Ningenkai afin de s'acquitter de cette tâche lui-même alors qu'il est partagé entre le mensonge et la vérité.


Série : Yuyu Hakusho

Titre : What he didn't know (si je ne suis pas trop nulle en anglais cela signifie : ce qu'il ne savait pas)

Personnages : Hiei et Yukina

Disclaimer : les personnages de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils font partie de l'œuvre de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Première fic sur cet univers. Bien que j'aie lu le manga et vu l'anime une quantité de fois, je ne suis pas certaine de le maîtriser. J'espère néanmoins que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

What he didn't know

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans le Ningenkai et il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir laissé à d'autres pour quelques temps le sale boulot des patrouilles à effectuer pour rechercher les ningens imbéciles qui s'étaient perdus dans le Makai. Mukuro avait été furieuse lorsqu'il avait déserté sa mission mais avait baissé les bras lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Perché sur un arbre comme à son habitude, Hiei contemplait les deux pierres d'Hirui en sa possession. Devait-il donner sa pierre à Yukina en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son frère et qu'il devait donc par conséquent être mort ou devait-il lui révéler que celui qu'elle cherchait depuis des années était un monstre avec les mains maculées de sang qui ne la méritait certainement pas pour sœur.

Il avait battu le chirurgien des ténèbres en combat singulier, il était donc libéré de sa promesse de ne pas se présenter à la fille des glaces comme son frère bien qu'au départ il n'ait eu nulle intention de le faire. Yukina serait-elle heureuse d'apprendre qu'il était son frère, lui, un démon du feu tout comme leur père et par la faute duquel leur mère s'était résignée à se donner la mort après avoir été rejetée par son clan ? Le jaganshi secoua la tête en se disant qu'il était peut être temps pour la jeune fille de faire le deuil de ce frère. Serrant les deux pierres dans son poing, il enleva le bandeau qui recouvrait son jagan pour localiser la fille des glaces. Il serra les dents quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était en compagnie de ce débile de Kuwabara dans un parc et que ce dernier avait pris les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes pour lui faire une déclaration enflammée.

_Quel stupide ningen, qu'il ose encore poser ses sales pattes sur ma sœur et je le tue…très lentement_ pensa férocement le démon du feu avant de sauter de toits en toits pour les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il atterrit souplement juste derrière Kuwabara, il constata avec satisfaction qu'un long frisson remontait la colonne vertébrale du roux qui lâcha soudainement les mains de Yukina. Kuwabara se retourna alors vers lui avec un sourire crispé non sans avoir pris la précaution de s'éloigner de deux ou trois pas de la jeune femme.

« Ah tiens Hiei, il est rare que l'on te voie dans le Ningenkai ces temps-ci. Qu'es-tu venu faire ? Bégaya-t-il espérant avoir agi assez vite pour ne pas avoir à essuyer une humiliation devant l'élue de son cœur.

A son plus grand soulagement aucune odeur de roussi ne s'éleva dans l'air, preuve que Hiei ne lui avait _pour l'instant_ rien fait cramer.

- J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre espèce d'abruti, je suis venu ici pour parler à Yukina. »

A la mention de son nom, la jeune femme se tourna vers le jaganshi, les yeux pleins d'espoir et Hiei sentit son cœur se soulever à l'idée qu'il les verrait se remplir de larmes lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son frère.

«Yukina, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on aille parler un peu plus loin ? » lui demanda-t-il avec douceur

La jeune femme secoua la tête et le suivit en marchant à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au parc et ils s'assirent dans un coin isolé.

« Je suis désolée Yukina, je n'ai pas retrouvé ton frère, je te rends donc ta pierre. »

Il prit un des lacets qui était attaché à son cou sous ses vêtements en prenant bien garde à dissimuler le second aux yeux de Yukina et le lui tendit.

La jeune fille prit le collier dans sa main et l'observa attentivement. Elle releva des yeux emplis de surprise sur le démon de feu.

« Hiei-san, ce n'est pas la pierre que je t'ai donnée lors de ton départ dans le Makai ».

_Comment cela, ce n'est pas sa pierre ?! Elles ne seraient pas toutes deux identiques_ réalisa avec effroi le jaganshi.

Un frisson glacé se répandit dans le corps de Hiei et Yukina put voir son visage pâlir quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne sa contenance

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Yukina, bien sûr qu'il s'agit de la tienne » dit-il sur un ton un peu brusque qui n'effraya pas cependant la femme des glaces.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation avant de prendre la parole.

« Lorsqu'une femme des glaces donne vie à un enfant, elle verse une larme qui se transforme en cristal pour le lui offrir en guise de porte-bonheur. Comme tu le sais, elle en a versé deux à ma naissance, l'une pour mon frère et l'autre pour moi. Mais ces cristaux ont une brillance particulière selon l'amour et ce que souhaite la mère à chacun de ses enfants. Ma mère sachant que mon frère serait rejeté par le clan des Koorimé a donné un cristal pour mon frère bien plus pur, bien plus brillant que celui que je t'ai donné car il contenait tout son espoir que cet enfant survive à tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Le cristal de mon frère est donc bien plus précieux que le mien. Elle suspendit le lacet dans les airs et Hiei vit le cristal se mettre à luire doucement.

_Peut-être est-ce pour cela que la vue du cristal apaisait mes envies belliqueuses et meurtrières. Ma mère m'a aimé et n'a souhaité que mon bonheur. Cette pierre a eu le pouvoir de m'enlever toute la haine et la rancœur que j'avais pu ressentir envers le pays des glaces. Et elle a eu aussi le même pouvoir sur Mukuro parce qu'elle exerce son pouvoir sur toutes les personnes qui ont souffert d'un abandon et qui n'ont vécu que grâce à la haine qu'elles ressentaient. _

« La pierre que tu m'as donnée à mon départ luisait pareillement pourtant. » lui fit-il remarquer sachant que c'était peut être le seul moyen d'échapper à une explication.

« La pierre que je t'ai offerte luisait parce qu'elle répondait à mon souhait : celui de voir mon frère revenir vivant, à cet instant l'amour que je témoignais était aussi fort que celui de notre mère ».

Alors Hiei sut qu'il était perdu.

« Tu savais depuis tout ce temps si je comprends bien » dit-il en haussant les épaules presque soulagé de devoir arrêter cette comédie

-Je ne l'ai pas découvert tout de suite mais il y a des indices qui ne trompent pas. Nous faisons la même taille, la couleur de nos yeux est la même et il y avait aussi ta façon de toujours me protéger. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi refusais-tu de me l'avouer ?' Une once de reproche et de tristesse se firent ressentir dans la question de Yukina, ce qui agaça le démon du feu certain d'avoir agi dans l'intérêt de la jeune fille et furieux que celle-ci ne le comprenne pas.

_Comment pouvait-elle douter de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il était certes très peu démonstratif dans ses sentiments mais le fait de l'avoir toujours protégé n'était-il pas suffisant comme preuve. Croyait-elle qu'il ne l'avait fait que par devoir mais que sinon il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser d'elle?_

- Je voulais t'éviter d'avoir pour frère Hiei l'enfant maudit, celui qui a été considéré comme un péché par ton peuple. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi doux que toi puisse regretter d'avoir pour seule famille qui lui reste un yokai dont les mains sont rouges de sang tant il a perpétré de crimes par le passé. » S'emporta-t-il en serrant les poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent

Elle fit alors quelque chose qui le surprit presque plus encore que lorsqu'elle avait arrêté son bras avant qu'il ne tue l'autre ordure de Tarukane : elle l'étreignit. Les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, Hiei ne sut comment réagir alors il laissa les bras frêles de sa sœur l'entourer sans faire le moindre geste.

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes avant que Yukina ne se détache de lui en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Ces mains peuvent guérir des blessures physiques mais celles dont tu souffres Hiei-onichan sont beaucoup plus psychiques que physiques. Laisse ces mains essayer de les soigner pareillement, laisse-moi accomplir envers toi mon rôle de sœur en acceptant que je puisse t'aimer tel que tu es. Tu ne seras jamais pour moi un enfant maudit, tu resteras toujours uniquement le frère que j'ai aimé dès que j'ai appris son existence sans même l'avoir jamais rencontré, la seule famille pour laquelle je suis restée en vie jusqu'ici. Accepte de te reposer sur moi, de venir me parler en cas de problème. »

De toutes les émotions qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il y avait eu la haine, la souffrance d'être abandonné, l'envie de combattre, la confiance qu'il pouvait éprouver envers Yusuke et Kurama et même envers l'autre imbécile même si sous la torture il ne l'avouerait jamais mais jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cette chaleur qui se répandait délicieusement dans son cœur en écoutant les paroles de sa sœur.

Cette fois-ci il chercha à répéter ses précédents gestes en la prenant dans ses bras et ne la serrant pas trop fort de peur de la blesser. Qu'il était bon et doux d'avoir une vraie famille, d'être lié par le sang à cette femme douce et gentille qui l'aimait comme il était.

La preuve ultime de leur lien de parenté se révéla à eux lorsque pour la première fois de sa vie, une larme roula sur la joue de Hiei et se transforma en un cristal d'une pureté que l'on n'avait jamais vue. Il sourit en se disant combien la vie était ironique, Mukuro avait raison : il était bel et bien un enfant des glaces.

**Bon c'est certainement tiré par les cheveux comme explication XD. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic assez soudainement donc je ne sais pas si l'histoire est réellement plausible ou pas.**


End file.
